


But your lips are venomous poison

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: F/F, F/M, Feast of the Exceptional Rose (Fallen London), мистика, тёмная романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: В городе, где всё так или иначе сводится к любви, опасно даже целоваться.
Relationships: Player (Fallen London)/Sinning Jenny, Player (Fallen London)/The Manager of the Royal Bethlehem
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	But your lips are venomous poison

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам каноничных поцелуев: [Дженни](https://fallenlondon.fandom.com/wiki/Negotiate_a_little_first) (rare success); [Менеджер](https://fallenlondon.fandom.com/wiki/%27The_milk_of_human_kindness!_Let_me_taste_it.%27) (также упоминается [этот эпизод](https://images2.imgbox.com/70/99/FZg6UVoD_o.png)); [голова](https://fallenlondon.fandom.com/wiki/Kiss_its_cold_blue_lips). Цитируется «Саломея» Уайльда. Название взято из «Poison» Элиса Купера.

Из-под монашеской сутаны выглядывают чулки с подвязками — красные, как шапка кардинала, и бесстыдные, как исповедь мстителя.

— Хватит не дальше, чем на поцелуй, — предупреждает Грешница Дженни, лениво пересчитывая янтарь.

— Что ж, проверим, правду ли говорят, что и этого тебе достаточно, чтобы отправить любого в рай.

Обычно они преувеличивают. Но что не лжёт, так это падшая плоть, всегда откровенная в своих желаниях. Та, что загорается быстрее, чем сухая трава на ветру. Та, что содрогается от удовольствия. Та, что стремительно немеет...

Чёрт возьми, она отравила помаду.

— Извини, малыш, — звучит медовый голос Дженни сквозь мутную пелену, — но кое-кто заплатил больше.

***

Ей казалось, что его прикосновение должно быть ледяным, но оно разливается жаром расплавленного золота. Или это лишь пыл волнения?

Боли нет. Даже воображаемой. Только мгновение эйфории, ослепительным всполохом застилающей разум.

— Какие прекрасные воспоминания! — восхищается он, задерживаясь гораздо дольше, чем позволяет светский этикет, чтобы вдохнуть едва уловимую вуаль духов на её коже. — Любовь и милосердие: есть ли в целом мире что-нибудь слаще для страждущего сердца? Спасибо. Мне так редко дарят что-либо кроме отчаяния и страха...

Чтобы приручить дикое существо, иногда достаточно приманить угощениями. То же самое бывает верно и для людей.

— Если вы так целуете руки, то как же тогда в губы? — вырывается у неё от ошеломления.

Он нехотя отпускает её ладонь. Трудно даже просто смотреть ему в глаза. Не столько оттого, что подземная темнота скрывает его лицо, сколько потому, что рассудок неминуемо начинает плавиться, как воск от огня. Расплываются черты, оживают тени, искажается знакомая улица, под фонарём которой они задержались.

— Что, хочется узнать на собственном опыте? — посмеивается он.

— Простите, я... не думала, что скажу это вслух.

Всё непонятное и рискованное, как известно, ужасно притягательно. Особенно когда оно умеет так обаятельно и отрепетированно играть роль галантного джентльмена.

— Но ведь ничего страшного, если только попробовать, правда? — говорит тысячелетний реликт словами ребёнка, увидевшего спрятанный торт на верхней полке, и смотрит точно так же. Похоже, любопытство взаимно.

Игнорируя внутренний панический вопль здравомыслия, она поддаётся соблазну. Всего один поцелуй...

_...заполняет рот и лёгкие, не давая сделать ни вдоха. Есть ли участь хуже, чем захлебнуться и утонуть в этом неумолимо засасывающем вязком чёрном омуте..._

_...должно быть, кого-то ещё можно спасти от пожара. Но в какое из горящих зданий ни ворвись, никого нет. В целом городе ни души. Тогда откуда слышен смех?.._

_...даже в Отеле он продолжает лично навещать гостей, чтобы удостовериться, что теперь они мирно спят. В ночной тишине скрипит дверь, медленно приоткрываясь. В проём заглядывает тень, очерченная тусклым светом из коридора. Не шевелись, задержи дыхание, притворись дремлющим. Иначе не выйдешь отсюда никогда..._

— Ты просто сокровище! — оторвавшись от губ, он со счастливым умилением стискивает её щёки с обеих сторон. — Не сочти тщеславцем, но кошмары обо мне — мои любимые. Приму за комплимент.

Головокружение не проходит ещё долго, но, по крайней мере, это был честный обмен, и он того стоил.

***

Плоды поспели. Она — внимательно и озадаченно — смотрит на них. Они смотрят на неё.

— Любопытно, — бормочет Эпиграмматический Ирландец, изучая их через увеличительное стекло. — Вполне похоже на то, каким я его себе представлял. За исключением цвета глаз. И... всего остального, — указывает он на листья.

Одна из голов делает попытку укусить его за палец. Другая ловит ртом проползающего мимо жука.

— Нечистая, блудница, дочь Вавилона с золотыми глазами, — говорит та, задумчиво жуя. — Пусть военачальники пронзят её мечами, пусть щитами раздавят её.

— Это они мне? — оборачивается хозяйка к Ирландцу. Он пожимает плечами.

Когда она приходит проверить их на следующий день, созревшая голова падает со стебля и катится к её ногам.

— Где тот, чей кубок уже полон скверны? — сонно зевают оставшиеся. — Велите ей встать с ложа сладострастия её, с ложа кровосмешения...

Она поднимает странный плод. Тот не подаёт признаков жизни. Глаза закрыты, губы бледны.

«Иоканаан, в твой рот я влюблена». Что, если...

...Вспышка магния едва не заставляет её выронить копию мощей пророка.

— Тысяча извинений, только не кричите, я уже ухожу! — выбирающийся из шкафа человек сгребает в охапку всю свою технику. — Вообще-то меня послали собирать компромат на вашего вчерашнего гостя, но без материала я вернуться не могу. Уверен, в вечерних салонах вы будете у всех, хе-хе, на устах. Хорошего дня, мне пора!

Еле увернувшись от летящей в него мёртвой головы, он поспешно ретируется через окно.


End file.
